


"Everything wasn't enough for you?"

by ImperialParagons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Republic Traitor, Star Wars The Old Republic: Onslaught, bad choices, slightly above canon typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialParagons/pseuds/ImperialParagons
Summary: Unable to forgive after the events of Rishi, Iokath, and Nathama, Commander Lo'nash chooses to sabotage the Republic war effort.
Kudos: 3





	1. "--there's your breaking news scoop!"

The holonews studio on Carrick Station was decorated with the same sort of tasteful, yet nondescript, furniture that practically defined life in the military. Twenty years in the past, twenty years in the future, the studio would be almost indistinguishable across time. The only cosmetic changes that had been made since its original construction were a few refreshes of slate grey paint, and updated photos of Republic leadership.

Upon entering Lo'nash noticed that the studio buzzed with the same high intensity energy of a warship crew, with just as many specialists fine tuning their equipment. It felt immediately familiar despite the fact that she hadn't set foot in a Republic Press room in eight years. An orange skinned Twi'leck with an overly cheerful, and yet somehow earnestly sincere smile approached within moments. "Commander Lo'nash it's good to meet you! I'll be your personal assistant for today, my name is Farilth." 

"It's just Lo'nash, Mpajor Lo'nash if you have to have a title."

Farilth made a note of that on a holopad, not looking down as she typed but maintaining eye contact. "Alrighty then Major! We're so excited to have you here today for an interview! Republic News is the Galaxy's leading source for unbiased news journalism! Today you'll be talking to our Best and Most Trustworthy reporter Alec Ranin!"

Lo'nash nods politely and privately suppresses an eye roll. It's been several years since she's had to deal with the press, and in less than five minutes she's reminded of why she's avoided it for so long. "I'm _ happy _ to be here." 

"You can do better than that for the camera!" Farilth smiles even wider as she makes an overly exaggerated 'try harder' gesture with one arm, only this time there's a hint of 'or else' in her eyes. Lo'nash flinches slightly at the rebuke. The network might be rolling out the welcome wagon now, but a bad interview could easily cause a lot of problems down the road.

Lo'nash grimaces and shifts uncomfortably before swallowing her pride, "Right." She takes a second to force herself into the right headspace and gives a revised answer. "Well, I /am/ incredibly honored to be here for this interview. I want to give all of the Republic a chance to judge my actions for themselves."

"Much better!" With that Farilth starts walking backwards through the studio keeping up a perky narration of dozens of facts about the network while offering everybody a cheerful hello by name as they take a short tour while waiting for Alec to finish up with the previous guest. As they head into the backstage area they pause in front of a row of mirrors where a handful of employees are hanging out. "Well, let's get you into hair, makeup, and costuming." 

An attractive -- which being attractive seemed to be a requirement to work at the studio -- human, glances over at Lo'nash and makes a soft tutting sound. "When's the last time you've had your hair professionally trimmed? You have--"

"Eight years." The stylist gasps in horror, and Lo'nash talks over him preemptively, "I know, I know. Whatever you need to do to fix it, just, get it over with."

He looks offended for a moment at the idea that any being might go eight years with out a haircut, and reaches out to run a hand through her hair only to chuckle softly as his fingers slide effortlessly through her long wavy brown hair. Another stylist, a male Twi'leck, also walks over, pulling a cart loaded down with more makeup than Lo'nash has ever seen in one place. He eyes her olive skin, and tests a half dozen shades of foundation, not finding a match.

"Do you have Imperial made foundations?" Lo'nash asks in a low whisper, "I've never found a Republic made brand that is a good match." The Twi'leck stylist looks nervous for a second and then extends a tray full of black and red palettes with their labels conspicuously removed, "Vineyards of Alderaan from the Dark Council line will match."

He grins, as does the hairdresser, and a surprising easy comradery settles in. "One of the biggest perks of The Alliance has to be open trade of all sorts of Imperial 'contraband'." Lo'nash glances over at the assistant, making sure she's out of earshot before continuing secretively. "Nobody will admit it of course, but everybody is using Imperial cosmetics and--"

"Reading Republic holonovels? Ooh! I bet every Imp on base has read 'The Heart of a Spy'" The interjection comes from across the room, from a studio grip, and before anybody realizes almost everybody from hair and make-up has joined in the conversation it's been twenty minutes of passionate debate about the long, long, awaited sequel. 

It feels so much like being back on a Republic base again, where somehow, despite the fact that everybody had vital jobs to do, the mess hall was always full of gossip and chatter. The Alliance has started to finally feel like that too, even if it's taken the better part of three years to get to the point where Imps and Pubs alike both feel like family. The debate over the infamous 'trapped in a cave' scene from 'The Heart of a Spy' is only interrupted by a whole series of holocomms beeping at once as a red '120 seconds to air' countdown timer is projected onto every screen in sight.

Farilth looks up from her holopad slightly scandalized at her own lack of attention to time and blushes slightly. "Well," she interjects with a huff, "you'll just have to come back another time to finish your tour! Follow me to set please." She pauses for a moment giving Lo'nash a head to toe glance, "You look good Major. You may not get to see it before the studio lights ruin it, but you're as ready as we can get you for this."

Lo'nash follows the assistant into a dimly lit studio set up like every other Republic press room she's been in before, with the exception that instead of a podium there's two comfortable looking high-back chairs at forty-degree angles to a center table. A Duros, Alec Ranin, is settled comfortably into one and offers Lo'nash a warm smile as she sits down in the other.

"They'll bring the lights up at 30 seconds, and turn the mics on at 4 seconds; but don't worry about any of that. Just focus on me, and on answering the questions. None of the other stuff matters." Alec’s voice is laced with a low level of The Force, but using it to 'persuade' her doesn't seem like it's conscious on his part. It's probably a side effect of somebody several generations back having been force sensitive. It's definitely curious that nobody has caught on before now...

Unfortunately there isn't time for speculation into that at the moment, and Lo'nash silently nods, blinking several times as the stage lights flood the set and then again a few seconds later as their mics crackle to life right on cue.

"Welcome to Republic News, I'm your host Alec Ranin, here today with special guest Commander Lo'nash, leader of the aptly named Alliance. Welcome Commander." He smiles and looks at her with a genuine curiosity.

"Thanks for having me Alec. You know it's been so long since I've been here in Republic space I think your grandfather might have been the last person to interview me."

He laughs and a few of the crew suppress chuckles off camera. "We Duros age fast, but eight years is hardly my grandfather's time. I can see how you might feel that way though, given everything that's happened. In fact, why don't you tell us what it was like to wake up and find you'd lost five years of time frozen in Carbonite?"

"I felt angry." That's probably not the answer the studio wants her to give, but it's the truth. "I had just saved the galaxy from Revan. Darth Marr had promised talks between the Dark Council and representatives of the Republic -- I genuinely believed that we had the Empire ready to agree to peace talks! It was supposed to be one last mission and then I could take my husband and retire somewhere nice and let somebody else save the galaxy. Waking up and finding none of that was true any more, of course it made me angry. It was also tough knowing that Republic apparently gave up so fast on a rescue mission. Had it been anybody else trapped the way I was, well, Havoc Squad would have--"

"Are you suggesting that the Republic abandoned you?"

"I'm not /suggesting/ that. That /is/ what happened." Lo'nash's voice rises to a shout, but she takes a steading breath before continuing. "Thankfully the person responsible for that mistake has been dealt with."

There's a moment of silence where Alec looks uncomfortable at her outburst before he forces himself back into being proffesional. "Well, can you tell us where the former chancellor is being held?"

"Yes," Alec looks relieved at the ease with which she answers. "I assumed it was common knowledge that the Jedi Order has custody of her on Tython. The Alliance has no interest in holding political prisoners."

"What would you say to our viewers who are uncomfortable with your actions?"

"I'd say, 'who among us hasn't wanted to punch a politician in the face at some point?' I think, given the circumstances, the fact that it was only a punch showed considerable restraint on my behalf. There were certainly people close to me who would have opted for harsher punishments."

"You, of course, must be reffering to the Sith Lord Lana Beniko--"

"Among others yes. Agent Shan was also in favor of harsher measures, as were--"

"--Are the rumors about your marriage true?" Alec leans slightly forward and towards her as he interupts with the question, his red eyes looking at a pre-dictated point marked on the wall that would appear to viewers as if he were looking searching into a guest's soul. Lo'nash has seen the trick before -- media Interactions 101 was a required course for anybody on a leadership track at the military academy after all -- and forces her expression into a polite smile, taking a long second to control her tone before answering. "You're going to have to be more specific about which rumors. I can't keep up with all the exaggerated stories about me." Lo'nash shrugs nonchalantly, trying to make it seem as if this were a common line of questioning for her and not a major source of stress. "Just last week I heard a story about--"

l Her redirection, and staged ambivilance, would have worked on a less experienced reporter, but Alec simply waited for the smallest conversation breakpoint to interject and double down on the subject. "While I'm sure you've encountered plenty of exaggerated rumors, I'd love a comment from you on the specific one that you and Aric are--"

"Fine. We're fine." 

Alec leans even farther forward for dramatic effect, "Is that really the truth?" His voice rings with his signature commanding presence and force of personality and the comenserate pressure of whatever force enhanced interview technique he's using feels like an awful sinus headache. Lo'nash puts a hand on the center of her forehead, pressing her thumb against the tension spot. Admitting the truth will make it go away, lying will only make it worse -- that's always how it worked with Valkorian in her mind at least. It also occurs to her that the network must know about Alec's abilities, and must have some sort of behind the scenes deal with the Jedi about it.

"I didn't--" 

Alec simply talks over her interjection and Lo'nash breifly wonders if they've cut her mic because her voice sounds improbably quiet. "We've brought renowned relationship expert--"

"Fine! We split up--" Lo'nash practically shouts it, and there's an audible gasp from several people behind the cameras, as she bitterly adds the rejoinder, "--there's your breaking news scoop." 

With that the lights dim and sound cuts off as somebody in the studio quick cuts to commercial. If there's a delay in the broadcast -- and there is -- they'll edit out the line about her admitting that it's a breaking news scoop.

All at once there's a flurry of motion and loud chatter as three burly Niktos race over and switch out the table for a smaller one while a harried looking Zabrak slides their chairs closer together before making sure that everything is lined up with the nearly invisible marks on the floor. Meanwhile Farilth darts onto the set, "I didn't know they--"

Lo'nash just shakes her head in reply, she certainly doesn't blame an assistant for an executive's decision. "I should have expected a Gotcha question. It's not your fault." With the lights dimmed and cameras off she can now see the gathered stage crew, many of who glance away immediately as she looks at them. Some offer looks of sympathy, and the twi'leck who did her makeup looks utterly shattered, but most of the crew seem resigned to the ugly side of their job.

A 30 second to air timer starts to flash, and Farilth turns to leave again, "I'll do what I can to advocate for you in post--"

"HOT SET!"

Farilth nearly takes out a camera as she trips trying to get off the set before they're live, and Lo'nash has to stiffle a knee-jerk sympathetic laugh. There's still a hint of almusement still on her face as the lights brighten and the cameras and sound reactivate.

"Tell us, how did it happen?" Alec's voice is softer now, gentle and coaxing under a veneer of friendliness. The smaller table means she and he are close enough for him to put a hand on her arm and offer her a compassionate pat, but despite the outward apperence of empathy, he continues without letting her get a word in edge wise. "It might have been seven years ago but the galaxy certainly hasn't forgotten your heroism." Their mics cut off as the broadcast goes into a pre-recorded segment on her and Aric.

Lo'nash can't hear the audio, but she can make out a mirrored version of what's being broadcast by looking at any of the massive wide-angle camera lens. The recap of her time leading Havoc Squad is surprisingly detailed. Somehow they'd managed to interview Fuse about Aric, and Fleet Admiral Numinn about her. 

The resulting portrait of how their relationship had developed was honest and raw almost to a fault. Well maybe there was a little bit of embellishing of how important Havoc Squad had been in saving Corellia, but back then… Back then, things had been different.

The three minutes the cutaway gives her enough time to steel herself for more questions. A five second countdown flashes and then, right on cue, Alec picks up. "What a stirring tribute to such a decorated officer." He smiles at her again, and Lo'nash takes the chance to interrupt.

"We were both different people back then." There's a second of dead time where Alec waits for Lo'nash to continue and she hesitates, thinking about her answer and trying to frame everything that's happened in a way that doesn't end poorly. "I can't speak for Aric, but, prior to events on Rishi I believed what the Republic told me about the Empire. I believed that every single Sith Lord was some sort of boogyman out to murder as many Republic citizens as possible. And, well, that was clearly a lie because Lana saved my life before we'd ever met."

"Don't misunderstand -- I've met, and killed, my fair share of Sith Lord who absolutely do want to murder every last Republic citizen. But, one of the things I've learned as Commander of The Alliance is that The Empire is changing, and frankly the Republic is not."

Alec looks stunned and can't manage anything more than a shocked stammer.

"Empress Acina risked everything to save the planet Voss from the Eternal Fleet, despite the fact the the Voss Mystics had allied with The Republic."

"Yes, well--" Alec tries to get control of the interview back, but is still flustered.

"There is no defense for the Republic ignoring an attempted genocide of an ally!" Lo'nash threateningly half rises out of her chair and curls her hand into a fist, growing louder and louder. "Where was the Republic when I was fighting Arcann? Where were the Jedi?"

"The Republic was under a treaty--" Alec starts to offer the standard line of defense but drops it just as quickly, hanging his head slightly.

For a split second Lo'nash almost backs down. She can tell that in all the ways that matter she's won this argument, that even Republic loyalists find the treaty defense flimsy at best, but that doesn't stop her from continuing to shout. "A treaty with tyrants made under duress! A treaty so terrible that it left most of the people it was designed to protect with so little left that half the galaxy is STILL being ruled in abstenta by local warlords!"

"That's--"

"I was THERE." She roars aggressively as she gestures to Denova on the star chart display in the background of the set. She takes a half a deep breath and manages to stop shouting, "The exiled Barsen'thor and I went to deliver emergency aid to the people only to find the Republic General, Amos Rike, had taken control of the capital city and turned the planet into his personal fiefdom."

Somebody in the crew drops something with an audible crash and another starts to shout something only to be muffled before they can manage to interrupt. Lo'nash simply ignores the signs that she's quite possibly revealed Classified Information and points to Alderran. "I was there too. Sabotaging the Star Fortress and returning freedom to the people. And there," the gesture lingers as she points at Ord Mantell. "Routing Imperials from right in our own backyard, again."

There's a shift where her anger turns into exasperated exhaustion and she flops back into her chair. "Look, I ended things with Aric because he never stopped believing that the Republic would eventually come to its senses and realize The Alliance was the Galaxy's best hope. And I --"

Lo'nash stares down at the table, more vulnerable in this particular moment than she had meant to be, "Well, I'm more pragmatic about what The Republic stands for anymore."

"That--that sounds perilously close to you denouncing The Republic," Alex stammers as he nervously straightens an already perfect tie, "Surely that's not what you meant?"

"No, no, of course not." Alec wipes his brow in relief at her answer, relaxing slightly as she continues. "In fact the Alliance is currently providing key logistical support to the Republic reconstruction effort. We also have no ongoing negotiations with The Imperial military beyond a standard non-aggression pact. I simply meant that I don't assume that the Republic sanctions or supports Alliance activities, even if they are in support of Republic objectives and goals."

"Oh," Alec pauses and gives her a staged-for-TV-faux-covert wink, "/that/ type of pragmatic. I see."

That's not really what she means but Lo'nash just lets it go. A yellow sign above the cameras begins to flash 'wrap up' and Alec leans towards her, still looking relieved at her explanation. "Well, Major, this certainly has been an enlightening interview, do you have anything else you'd like to say?"

She looks directly into the camera, or rather directly at a random camera that then switches to focus in on her, before replying, "I know I've made mistakes. I've asked more good people to risk their lives then any one person should ever have to. I've made choices that if I could go back in time and change them, I would. Most days I wonder why the galaxy needed a soldier for a savior. In truth, I can't promise the future will be brighter, or even better -- and honestly, I'm scared of what the future might bring -- but, like every last one of you watching, I'm trying day by day to build a future worth believing in."

"Errr." Alec looks slightly puzzled by her speech. "Yes. Building a future worth believing it!" It sounds awful as a slogan and he gives up trying to make it peppy half way through repeating it back. "Alright, well, we'll work on that slogan!" He looks at the camera and folds his arms across the desk in a power pose before slipping into his Authoritative Journalist Voice for his sign-off. "This has been Alec Ranin, with Republic News, interviewing Commander Lo'nash, leader of the Alliance. And now on behalf of the entire Republic News family, have a pleasant time."


	2. "I didn't train you all those years ago to have you seduced by some Sith Lord!"

The lights dim and the mics deactivate and Alec reclines slightly in his chair and wipes a layer of sweat-slicked make-up off his face. "We'll have to do a lot of clean up in post before we send the final package out for syndication and reruns. I'm not sure how long we actually stayed live on the air -- especially given that stunt you pulled at the end."

"Your feed was cut as soon as you asked The Commander about the location of the former chancellor." Lo'nash recognizes the voice of her old academy instructor, Jo'thul, and immediately and turns to towards him. Gone is the scruffy looking emotionally intense Cathar she had once known, replaced by a clean-cut media executive in fitted business causal slacks and a dress shirt. His black and gold stripped tie matches his fur and eyes, and even his famously wildly long mane has been trimmed back to be clean-cut and well groomed. "Representatives from the Republic Citizens For Ethical Media are in council with the network about if they going to consider pressing charges under--"

"Pressing charges?" Lo'nash can't keep the edge out of her voice even though it's clear to her that if he's here she's probably on thin ice. "Last time I checked they can't--"

"Charges against the network, not you." Jo'thul sighs and rubs a jet black paw across the back of his neck nervously. "Things have changed since you've been gone. The military was leaking information like a sieve to Arcann's forces, and, it only stopped when we started getting serious about punishing anybody who leaked classified information."

"Nothing I said was--"

"Major," Jo'thul loosens the collar on his fitted shirt uncomfortably, and even though it's obviously brand new and had started out a flattering shade of lavender it's already drenched in nervous sweat. "It might be better to discuss this somewhere more private."

Lo'nash glances over at Alec who doesn't meet her eyes. "I agreed to talk to the press, not--"

"Don't be stupid. You know I'm the good guy here, not them," Jo'thul hisses at her, "Ever since you killed Supreme Commander Malcom half the top brass in the military have been looking for any reason to bring you in for trial -- and against the type of jury they'd pick, a firing squad would be your best choice of outcome."

"In my experience, anybody who follows 'I'm the good guy here' with a threat never actually is." Lana's orange eyes meet his with a dangerous cold intensity. Dressed in a drab grey hooded cloak, and leaning up against a corner nook, she's probably been watching the whole time.

As soon as it registers with Jo'thul that Lana is a Sith, he reaches reflexively for a weapon he doesn't have only to find his arm frozen mid-movement. He bares his fangs in a snarl and his fur stands on end as he struggles uselessly to free himself. "Let me go!" 

Lana complies and simply holds his gaze with unwavering icy calm. "Commander, if you're done here, Theron has the shuttle ready. He'd have come himself but he's been rather busy trying to keep one step ahead of the--"

Lo'nash sees Jo'thul extend his claws and tense his body to spring a split second before Lana does, entirely because she's known Jo'thul snide he taught the media ethics class all those years ago in the academy. The tiniest bit of foresight is all she needs to move to intercept him; standing, taking a step around the table and then grabbing the back of his shoulder hard enough to pull him off balance just before he can dash towards Lana. 

Jo'thul staggers sideways, howling something in the old Cathar language, as two of the Nikto's from earlier rush forward and restrain him. Lana's hand goes to her lightsaber but she relaxes her grip on the weapon as soon as she realizes that it won't be needed.

"I didn't train you all those years ago to have you seduced by some Sith Lord!" Jo'thul seethes, this time in basic, as he attempts to shrug off the Nikto. "You were supposed to come home from the war against Zakuul with the Eternal Fleet under your command and lead us into a new age of peace and prosperity as the conquering Republic Hero! I still believe that you are the chosen one here to lead us to glorious victory against The Empire! You're special. Even back in the academy I knew you had a destiny."

The familiar phrase sends a cold wave of ice across her skin and sets her heart racing. It's been several months now since Valkorian's death, and yet every time she hears the phase 'you have a destiny" it's always him saying it. The echo of his influence is still there, still constantly in the back of mind. Lana notices the change and for a split second there's sympathy in her eyes.

"Let him go," Lo'nash grits her teeth and tries to keep the frustration out of her voice as she pushes back against the raw anger she now feels, but there's still a hint of hostility in her words that carries an unnatural weight.

Both Nikto shake their heads, "No can do boss. We've got a strict policy on dealing with anybody who starts trouble."

"Now, now, Jo'thul is our guest," Alec stands up from where he'd ducked under the small table at the first sign of trouble. "As is Miss Beniko." He offers warm smile and nod to her which takes the edge of the crew who had been slowly and nervously moving away from her. "Now, I promise that neither of them are going to cause any more trouble. I'm sure we can make an exception this once."

The Niktos' eyes glaze over for a split second and they release their hold with a slightly dazed murmur. "Yeah, yeah, guests." Lana's eyes narrow slightly as she fixes a long searching look at Alec.

Jo'thul straightens out his shirt and smooths his fur back down with an irritated huff. "Major. Please. As a gesture of good will among old friends, we need to talk privately." He still looks like he's considering his odds of winning a fight against Lana his claws still extended despite his effort to return to behaving professionally.

"No." It's an angry impulsive reaction that Lo'nash regrets almost immediately as she moves to stand next to Lana. "Lana is my top advisor. I'm sure the Republic military can find somebody who doesn't have a problem with her if this discussion is so important."

Jo'thul says nothing but his gaze hardens towards her and a viciousness Lo'nash has never seen from him before darkens his expression. She's made an enemy of him, and although the expression lasts only long enough for her to catch the quickest glimpse of it before he snaps back into a bland ambient professional face, there's now a palpable iciness radiating from him.

"Let's go Lana. Oh, and Alec, if this committee threatens to sue again, you'd always be welcome to bring your entire operation and broadcast from Odessen." A twinge of a smile crosses Lo'nash's face at the thought of an entire team of journalists loose in the Alliance base. "You could reach the whole galaxy with our equipment."

Lana looks decided less thrilled about the idea but offers no comment in the moment, busying herself with thinking about the logistics of it all. Lo'nash has long since learned that silence from Lana is almost always a sign that she's deep in thought and not a sign of disinterest. 

"Wait!" There's a panicked edge to Jo'thul's voice, layered over top of an overtly threatening undertone. Lana stiffens at the affront, and Lo'nash tenses, waiting an extra second before turning back around. "What will it take to get you to say yes to a meeting? I can offer--"

"A month and a request through proper channels." Lana interrupts, tone flat and ruthlessly professional. "The security arrangements alone would be a monumental undertaking given the Republic's history of terrorism against outsiders."

This isn't really a fight Lo'nash wants to have right now, even less so because it's not as if Lana is being unreasonable with the request for security. She's not entirely wrong about the terrorism charge either, although leveling it against Jo'thul was intentionally provocative. If they didn't need to at least play along with wanting to work with the Republic Lo'nash probably would have let the comment stand, but instead she musters fake outrage from somewhere deep down to snap at Lana.

"Knock it off Lana." The false anger in her voice rings just a touch hollow, although Lana looks momentarily chastised. "Of course we'll agree to a meeting with Republic Leadership. This is my home. There's no need for extra security." Lo'nash looks over at Jo'thul before adding, "As long as you'll honor my original request for Lana to attend, I'm willing to over look any offense that occurred here if you are, and we can meet today."

Jo'thal looks surprised and then smug. "You have a deal. Meet me in the secure briefing room accessible through elevator D on the main level in an hour." He slinks off, brushing brusquely past a caf carrying intern nearly knocking her down.

With Jo'thul gone, the tension breaks and the stage crew lightens up slightly, going back to business as usual although with the occasional hushed whisper and look in Lana's direction. After glancing down the hallway to confirm the cathar is really gone Alec walks over to the two of them, and lowers his voice, "Can you really broadcast to the whole galaxy from Odessen?"

"Not strictly speaking," Lana offers slowly, "We can't reliably get a signal through to Korriban or Drommund Kaas. A few of the unaligned worlds block unauthorized signals as well, but we do reach 98% of Republic Space."

"I've been thinking about it and I'd like to take you up on the offer to broadcast from Odessen." Alec lowers his voice even more, "Not everybody will want to leave, but, the Military has been getting more and more involved in our decision making process. They're hiding something big, and Jo'thul is just the tip of the iceberg."

Lana nods sympathetically, "Let me patch you through to Theron. If anybody can help your people get to Odessen without raising too many alarms it's him."

"I have to admit I'm surprised you're so eager to help us like this. You're…" Alec trails off slightly and briefly seems at a loss for words. "Not what I expected from a Sith Lord." Smiling he extends a hand towards both of them, giving impressively solid handshakes. "We'll be in touch." 

He waves to Farilth who looks shaken after emerging from her meeting with the network executives but steadies herself and rushes over, "I have a special job for you…" Her eyes light up at the prospect and the two quickly fall into a whispered discussion on the logistical challenges. 

Lo'nash takes the opportunity to head towards the exit before anybody else can drag her into a conversation, with Lana following close behind, and none of the crew move to stop them. Neither says anything until they're in the elevator headed back to the main level, and even then they stay silent until after Lana discreetly scans the elevator for listening devices. "Care to enlighten me on what that was?"

"Jo'thul was one of my former Academy Instructors. Before he retired and started teaching he was a combat medic on Taris and an expert in psychological warfare. He's been involved with the Cathar Liberation Front since it was founded, unofficially of course. The year after I graduated he was fired for his open supporting a Cathar terrorist on Taris. I had assumed he died in the Imperial counter attack against them." Lo'nash sounds like she's reading straight out of an intelligence briefing, voice only shifting, bitterness creeping into her voice as she adds, "He's always been anti-Imperial. I never realized just how much until today."

"He may have been captured at some point and only fairly recently returned to the Republic during one of the prisoner swaps at the start of the war against the Eternal Alliance. Spending extended time in Imperial custody could explain his apparent drastic shift in personality." Lana thinks for a moment, "I don't believe I ever encountered his name as head of Imperial intelligence, but day to day management of political prisoners was hardly worth my time."

The elevator dings and they exit, putting an end to their relatively private conversation. Nobody has even a second glance for either of them as they cross the uncomfortably empty catwalks of the main level of Carrick Station. The last time Lo'nash had been on the Republic fleet hub it had been bustling with people and droids alike. Vendors had lined the inner and outer rims selling everything from commemorative Republic Flags to exoboar pups. There had been very little you couldn't find with enough looking around, but now the fleet seems almost deserted in comparison.

Most of the vendor stalls that used to line the inner ring have been sealed with heavy blast doors, blocking access. Red and yellow Holo-warning signs adorn almost every inch of wall space, proclaiming the latest updates on security threats and the Republic war effort.

There's a scattering of clearly military personal making their way briskly, but almost no civilians or even staff. Despite the lack of people every so often there's a station wide announcement that replays the same taped message about being alert to any suspicious activity. With almost no ambient background sounds beyond that the station feels oppressively quiet.

Neither says anything as they head towards elevator D, although Lana does briefly stop to chuckle as one of the bounty boards briefly flashes a dated Holo of Theron.

Elevator D turns out to be biometrically activated and the scanner flashes green as Lo'nash tentatively presses a thumb against the pad and steps into the elevator. As soon as she's fully inside the doors magnetically lock behind her and the car shoots upwards rapidly, passing through three different scanners as it moves. The interior Senate Chambers have similar security and, despite a growing sense of claustrophobic panic, she forces herself to wait calmly until the doors open again at the top. 

The lobby on the other side is more of the same standard Republic military fare, different only in having considerable added security. The elevator dings and slides back down behind her, before returning a minute later with a tense looking Lana.

"Your lightsaber please," the voice is so familiar that for a second Lo'nash wonders what Four-Ex could possibly be doing here before she spots the subtle differences in appearance of the droid standing beside her. She shouldn't be surprised the Republic has worked on refining his base model over the years, but it's still a touch unnerving to think that there's more than one of him roaming the galaxy. 

Lana places her saber on the outstretched tray and the droid scans it, "You've been cleared to continue to carry your weapon under personal authorization of Supreme Chancellor Rans. Should you cause trouble please be aware that all units in this area are authorized to use immediate lethal force." The droid retreats once Lana takes her lightsaber back and then disappears as it reactivates some sort of cloaking device. 

"Major!" Chancellor Rans walks out from an adjacent hallway and grins from ear to ear at the sight of Lo'nash, "I'm sorry we haven't had the chance to talk before now! I've been rather busy cleaning up the absolute mess left by the former Supreme Chancellor."

"I'm glad somebody is." The two shake hands. "Under your leadership The Republic might actually manage to win a few battles."

"Hopefully we'll soon be winning more than a few battles considering I'm planning on winning this whole damn war before half the galaxy starves. Speaking of which I've been putting something together I could really use your help on." The calm certainty of inevitable future victory in Galena's voice is surprising given what Lo'nash knows about the current state of the Republic Military, although Galena was right about needing to win fast or watch the galaxy starve.

"Of course. The Alliance will provide whatever support--"

Chancellor Rans chuckles and puts a hand on Lo'nash's shoulder. "This is more of a personal assignment. Of course your advisors would be more than welcome to assist you." She nods politely in Lana's direction, "General Daeruun will fill you in on the details in the fleet command center." 

"Why ask me?"

"Because I trust you." Galena answers simply. "I'd love to stay and catch up, but, I've got the Grell ambassador on hold over a trade dispute that apparently only I can solve. Press Secretary Jo'thul can answer any questions you might have after the briefing." 

As soon as she says his name Jo'thul steps out of the shadows he'd been lurking in, having changed into full formal suit and tie that do a much better job of hiding his nervous sweating. He bows politely and Lo'nash inclines her head towards him in return.

"Follow me please." Out of the studio his demeanor and voice are much more relaxed and commanding. "I believe you've met General Daeruun before on Ossus--" He only keeps up appearances for the Supreme Chancellor and drops the faux formality as soon as he seems sure she's out of ear shot, silently taking them to the command center before melding back into the shadows.


	3. "I haven't suddenly become a diplomat since the death of my father."

Lana remains almost unnerving quiet and stands unobtrusively in the background as Gnost-Dural and General Daeruun both turn and smile in greeting. "Commander, Miss Beniko, lovely to have you both here!" Daeruun grins with his hands on his hips as if he doesn't have a million things on his mind.

"General. Master Gnost-Dural." Lo'nash salutes and bows respectfully while Lana bows politely to both. "The Supreme Chancellor said you had a special assignment for me?"

Daeruun activates a holomap in the center table, wasting no time. "The Imperial Fleet is headed for Corellia again--"

"Why is that an issue?" Daeruun seems startled at the interruption and gives Lo'nash a precious opening to speak, "We spent trillions of credits on upgrading Corellia's planetary defenses after the last time the Empire laid siege. Corellia was deliberately left alone by The Eternal Fleet because it was the only planet in The Republic capable of repelling their warships. An attack by anything less then the whole of Imperial fleet would be tantamount to suicide."

"As I was about to say, the Empire is in fact sending their entire fleet--"

Lo'nash scoffs, "The entire Imperial Fleet on a suicide run? The Empire isn't that stupid."

"Apparently they are because we've been tracking the same thing," Lana offers quietly. "I'm not entirely convinced they haven't managed to fool our sensors somehow, but, The General is correct according to every scrap of evidence we currently have."

"But why?"

General Daeruun coughs, "If you'll allow me to explain without further interruption Commander?"

"I'm sorry." The apology is sincere. It's been years since she hasn't been the one leading this sort of meeting, and she's almost forgotten what it's like to not be the one in charge. "Please continue General." 

"They're going after our key shipyards, especially our newest one. The foremost expert in the Republic on xenotechnology put everything we learned on Iokath to extraordinary use in creating a factory that is ten times efficient and four times faster then our most advanced facilities were." Lo'nash grits her teeth but says nothing. "Darth Malgus is personally leading the charge to destroy the factory before it fully comes online." The general pauses for dramatic effect at the news of Malgus's return, but gets no reaction. He continues after a moment with a slightly deflated huff. "That's not, however, why we need your help. We need you to resolve a bit of a situation on Onderon."

Lo'nash looks at Lana who doesn't offer any immediate intelligence reports about Onderon and Daeruun looks slightly pleased that he's about to impart new information. "Senator Nebet has contacted us and asked us to quietly remove the king from power--"

"Absolutely not." Lo'nash interrupts, but Daeruun continues and talks over her.

"--temporarily." Daeruun holds up his hands appeasingly. "The senator believes, and reports from the planet confirm, that the king has recently begun having paranoid delusions. We simply want him checked out by credible Republic medical personnel. If he really is sick, we owe it to the people on Onderaan to make sure he's given the best possible care."

"If this really is solely a diplomatic intervention I'd like to send The Barsen'thor. This is her--"

"No." Gnost-Dural interjects firmly. "The Jedi council still believes her to be a threat, and incapable of making diplomatic decisions, in her current state. A great deal of thought went into who the council believed would negotiate fairly on behalf of The Republic before we agreed upon asking you."

"I haven't suddenly become a diplomat since the death of my father." There's a dark note of warning in her voice and Gnost-Dural inclines his head solemnly in acknowledgement of her rebuke.

"Commander, you should know that The Jedi Council have long believed that you had potential beyond that of your military background. The recent revelation that your father was one of the most decorated senators of our time only confirmed our suspicions that you were meant for a higher calling."

There it is again, the specter of a destiny she doesn't want. Her eyes narrow and a familiar dark presence whispers in the back of her mind that she's fought and beaten Gnost-Dural before, it would be a simple matter to finish the job this time. She pushes the thought away, but, the darkness lingers in her eyes.

The General snorts and rolls his eyes, "Jedi mumbo jumbo aside, you have the full faith of the military in handling the situation however you believe is best. We're stretched thin preparing to repulse and harass the Imperial fleet as they jump into key stop over points and we simply don't have the resources to deal with every diplomatic incident."

"Besides," he looks distractedly over at a flashing terminal for a moment, "I've been told that the Alliance has been running secret missions like this on behalf of The Republic for the better part of two years now. This shouldn't be any different than your efforts on Denova."

"Yes, well, we'll depart for Onderon straight away." Lana answers smoothly with a conversation ending firmness. There are times when Lo'nash is incredibly grateful to have an ex-spymaster for an advisor, and this is one of them. Despite her calm intervention, Lo'nash can see the slight tremble in Lana's hands, the subtle shift in her breathing, the barely suppressed instinct to correct the record about all the uprisings they'd dealt with over the years. 

"Oh, and one small favor before you leave Commander?" Gnost-Dural doesn't wait for either of them to answer before turning towards a side room and activating the door with a wave of his hand. Lurking just inside, and blushing slightly at the visual of being caught listening, is a young man dressed in Padawan robes and covered in more cybernetics then Lo'nash has ever seen a living person use before. 

"This is Arn Perlun, Tau's new Padawan. He was supposed to have gone with her to Onderon, for his first official task helping her dealing with an isolationist terrorist cell, but his recovery took longer then expected. I was hoping you could take him the rest of the way."

Arn immediately flinches under Lana's gaze and looks at Master Gnost-Dural for reassurance. "Leave the kid alone Lana." Lo'nash snaps, and there's a genuine threat and trace of the dark side in her voice. 

If Master Gnost-Dural notices it he says nothing, but Arn stares at her quizzically. "Are you ok? I don't mean to be a burden, I can find a transport scow headed in the right direction and--"

Lo'nash takes a steadying breath and some of the residual anger dissipates. "You're more than welcome to travel with us Arn. Why don't you get your stuff and meet us at--"

"Hanger twenty-one, deck four, access elevator five," Lana offers after an unsure pause by Lo'nash. "If I might be so bold, Master Gnost-Dural may wish to take you himself. He's a former teacher of our associate Theron Shan." 

Master Gnost-Dural perks up slightly at the name, "I suppose I have time for a brief chat with my old friend. Come along Arn."

General Daerunn is already preoccupied with what looks like a map of a huge hollowed out asteroid and doesn't notice as Gnost-Dural and Arn disappear back down the hallway. 

"It wasn't fair of me to snap at you like that." Lo'nash offers by way of apology. "With out you I'd be one continuous diplomatic incident."

"We'll discuss how you can make it up to me later." There's a soft coyness to Lana's tone that is just on the edge of being flirtatious. The implication lingers, unanswered, before Lana's tone shifts back to being strictly proffesional, "What's important now is getting you through the meeting with your former associate."

"Oh yes, you two," Daeruun notices them again after looking up with a slight scowl from his maps. "Dreadfully sorry for getting distracted. The Press Secretary has all the rest of the information you need. Down the hall, fourth door on the left. Where'd Gnost-Dural go? I could use his input on this." 

"I can always call Theron and have him attend in your place," Lana offers quietly. "Or in mine."

"No. There's nobody I'd rather have at my side for this than you." As soon as she says it, although she'd meant it to be a deadpan about how awful this meeting was bound to be, Lo'nash realizes just how true it is. 


End file.
